learning my tricks agen
by keoredkira
Summary: after coming back to his world keo must learn his tricks agen but somthing goes bad and his iner demon comes out to play.another part to the dimension traling keo red kira.


Learning my tricks agen

Chapter 1 – feeling like crap

"I wake up in the morning feeling like crap…nothing new there I've been at this for months and im still not ready for it" a foot whooshes past my head has I duck as I hear the thump of the failed attempt I swing round and point my finger "blaze fire ball" a small ball of fire shoots out my hand and hits the culprit in the face making a large explosion, I wait for the smoke to clear my arm raised to defend my self from the attacker "ow you've gotten good keo" the person from in the smoke says "you ok luna, I still can't beleve they've banned dimension travlinig for a month or two" I pull up the other arm "your not doing to bad your self" I say to luna now crawling out of the smoke rubbing the smoke of her face "rrrr now I'll need a shower you do know how hard smoke is to get out of your fur right" she shouts at me, I smile "shhh inside voice" she stands up and looks at me "coming from the guy who sleeps till 12 in the morning" her face is going red with rage (she really has a thing for her fur…well I guess you must have to look the part of a princess) "sorry I was up all night doing….em" I look up "yeeess?" her voice makes it sound likes she knows what im going to say, I look back down at her "shtuff" I say in a funny voice, -slap x2- "SHUT UP OR I WONT BE SLAPING YOU FACE NEXT TIME AND ITS NOT GOING TO BE A SLAP" rainbow dash is looking over me as im on the ground from her slap that sent me across the hall "hows does that work *I get up* out?" still rubbing my check luna seems to have went down the hall for a shower "it doesn't have to im just getting sick of staying around here why did they have to choose now to ban dimension travelling!" I look at her as she helps me up (that slap hurt a lot) "the gods have holted it because there in a mood from what happened when I jumped" I hold on to the wall "that really hurt dash" im still rubbing my check "oh don't be such a cry foal" her voice sounding more playful "oh yea, what was with all the noise last night" we walk down the stairs, I look up agen (it's a habit for when im thinking I used to to it at anime con when I went and I guess when im trying to remember stuff or think of complex things I just well look up) I look back down "I was testing something out but it didn't go so well… and I think luna thinks I was…em doing something.." I say as we enter the kitchen "good cos I think me and luna where thinking the same thing, so what was it" her blushing thinking about something I guess "I was just trying something the only one who should know more would beee *my voice goes soft and I muble something*" I open the frige "I didn't hear who you said" she said, I look over to her "good I was hoping for that" I look back in the frige and pull out some cheese "mmmm this is going to be good, he dash have me got bread?" I close the frige "I don't know why don't you check" she smiles "come on dash" I say back in a annoyed playful way she then stands on her toes "yes we do its on the frige" I look up at the bread then pull it down "so what you maken keo?" her voice sound as if she doesn't care "a cheese toasty" I pull out a knife from the drawer throwing it in the air as I close the drawer then I catch it "you gotta be more careful or you'll cut your self she says leaveing the kitchen" my eyes open "i…..*I grown* did" I clean the knife then cut the cheese and put it in the bread and put the other slice of bread on that and put both of them on a stand and set it in the microwave and set it to grill.

After eating it I head out side for some fresh air, I walk over to the bench near by my house and sit down looking out at the sea (oh did I mention I live by the sea and a forest oh yea I mention the forest before) I watch the sea sway back and forth the after noon sun reflecting off it I look at the ground the back up at the sea, I get up and walk to the edge of the small cliff (when I say cliff we are talking about the size of a laptop monater its not that big and its smaller along some places) I look in to the sea then sit down crossing my legs "the water goes down to the bottem of the sea and lingers in cracks of the shore" luna sits down "did that come of the back of your head or have you known it for a while luna?" she smiles "I had a lot of time on my hoov..hands one time in my life to think about things" I look at her "huh? What do you mean by that where you in jail once? Or did you hide away for a while?" she nodded left to right "no…..it was a lot worse I don't like talking about it" her face was sad for a moment then she smiled agen "so why are you here keo? You seem to visit the sea a lot" I point over to a small lsland in the distance "you see that small part of land?" she stood up then notices it "yea what is it?" I stand beside her "that's where I had a stand off, that's the first place I met guardian an evil corporation that likes to have control of lots of things even worlds they have about 2 planets of there own" she looked at me "they own planets?" I look back "yea, this planet only has one space site and that's in the us of a" she seems confused "why do you have other planets" I look at her "because of some of the people mixed with the humans thought it would be a good idea to concer other planets here so that's what they did but little did they know different worlds where on that planet new people this was one of them th world the humans came from is long gone something about a fussion explosion making a black hole it on lasted a few days but it gobeled some of there galaxy whole by the time they had gotten away it was to late to go back they had landed on one of our planets they where very scared at first but they soon got used to us being here we let them have a planet of there own, that planet happened to be this one the humans had help from a different race of beings to make it exactly like theres but this one lsland was the only land mass for miles so it took longer than expected for the" luna had been sittin watching me the whole time "wow that was so interesting what where those other beings called?" a huge smile was on her face it was almost like it was her face "im sorry to be a let down but I don't know once they where done they left only leveing some cool looking things" she stood up with a smile "oh well, where are these places then?" I looked at her and pointed back at the island "that's one of them over there" she looked at me confused "but isn't that the bad guys base, I rubbed my neck (that was a bit of a childish way to put it) "yea it was but now there gone I'll try and take you some time" her face lit up with joy (its like speaking to a kid) "why not right now im sure we can make it in time" I smiled a bit at her "that's a hill you looking at its not the whole thing its very far out" she growned a bit "ok then well I better get back in its getting cold out here" "ok luna see you in a bit" "where are you going?" she looked at me "the forest I need to train" "ok then" I walked off

A got to a clearing in the forest and put down a bag I lifted from the house "this place looks ok" I take out sama "ok lets get this done" I focused me energy in to sama slowly the blade started to go white I close my eyes "dark power of death disappear from my soul let my hollow flow" I open my eyes agen they have turned red, I then open my mouth letting out a blood curdaling scream "" white water shoots out my mouth then turning back at me forming a mask on my face my mouth is then forced shut all that is left of my face is a white mask with teeth where the mouth would be –snap- I lose my focus and black out.

Chapter two – the white mask and shoulder plate

I wake up not knowing where I am there is no forest only a sandy waste land nothing but sand and me in this whole place, I look around but I fall over something -paff- "what the heck" I stand up and look on the floor, on the floor there where bits of the mask scattered on the floor along with a shoulder plate "what Is this?" I pick it up and twidill it in my hands or paws (im half human half cat I don't keep tabs) I run my hand along the shoulder plate "this feels the same as the mask" I put it where my shoulder would be it fits perfectly in fact it fits on so perfectly that it stays there or…is that just that it was once part of my body "I should find some one if I don't im pretty much done for unless the gods let me dimension travel that way I could get too…..no im still not in the good books" I start to walk forword the shoulder plate still in my hand.

I stop after about 7 hours of walking "why is this place so dead there is nowhere like this on this planet" I put the plate on my shoulder still fitting on perfectly "THIS PLACE IS SO LONELY" I fall to my knee's "why do I have to be alone?" I get up and continue to walk "I can't remember my life *I chuckle* its like I have no life" "its been years since anything really happened that would be fun" I look around "sama form" the sand shakes large piles of sand explode into the air I grinned "ok now I know where I am" I raze my hand up in to the air "from dust from ashes" the sand starts to rise slowly "in to water in to fire" the sand just keeps going up in to the sky of the world "CALL THE BONES OF ME TO LIVING" the land shakes furiously "SAMA! RESERECT" a pentagram appears under me, grim (or death as he is known) appears in front of me and streches out a hand I look at him "you think im that stupid!" light fills the world then total darkness "damn I was berried" I start to kick the board of wood covering the top of the box surprisingly the top blows right of and flies away back "holy shit he's still alive I thought you killed him you dumb ass!" I get up to see who is talking "shut it do you know how hard it is to kill some on-I interrupt there argument "you two. Shut up and piss off before I kill you because you've already peed me off" there faces where in shock then they turn to plane expressions "and what you going to do you don't have any weapons on you" he nodded at his friend "yeah I got rid of all your stuff, ua had a lot of cash and gold" they started laughing I got out of the box then kick it breaking the front of it leaving nothing but bit and pieces "you think you could disarm me AHAHAHAHAHAHA" they just looked at me "oh you really don't know who I am do you*evil grin" I walk up to on of them and get right in there face "I am keo kira the person who kills killers and I heard your friend say you killed me is this correct" he took a step back "yeah I killed you but what doe- he stops as blood stains appear on his shirt, he takes it off to see that blood has just appeared on him for no reason or so he thinks "what the hell is going on" he falls back is a walk too him "you got hit by the blood from me didn't you*I look at his friend then back to him" you see my name is keo red kira, kira means killer and red is a color and one of my jobs is to kill those who have the blood of the innocent on them e.g. YOU" he slowly crawls away "I don't mean to scare you but you bucked as the turm would be, sooo em bye bye" I reach to where sama would be and do the actions for pulling him out and instantly he forms in my hand the blade forming from the wind in the air "don't worry your still going to the good place….or maybe your not I don't know when I kill you you just turn to dust and ashes" I swing my sword it cuts right trough him turning him in to…well dust and ashes of course after that I turn to his friend "now where is all the items you found on me because if you don't tell me im taking you to court and just to let you know I have a god as my lawyer" he just pointed to my stuff and left I picked up all my stuff and destroyed the mask I found when I was looking trough the pile then left.

End of part 1

Found out some people fav'd my stories ty for reading

Hope is the the blade that guides the shield-Keo


End file.
